Gilgamesh Prime
Gilgamesh Prime (プライムギルガメッシュ Puraimu Girugamesshu) is a pirate captain of The Kirin Pirates, named after the alias he earned for himself, Kirin (キリン Kirin,) due to the near otherworldly abilities and physical traits he possesses. Gilgamesh, known better by those close to him as Gil (ギル Giru,) is one of the alien species known as the homunculi, created by his "father" Vulcan's Planet Planet Fruit, thus explaining his mythic nature and powers. Originating from the Calm Belt, Gil set off to become Pirate King after hearing of the One Piece and the Great Pirate Era back home, due to believing if he becomes Pirate King, it'll bring him one step closer to his true dream of becoming the first known Pirate God; a truly insurmountable pirate among pirates. Gil later explained this wasn't out of pride or any big ambition or desire, but rather because it would allow him to go on exciting adventures. And so because of this, he shares some similarities with notorious pirate captain, Monkey D. Luffy, despite neither of them having met each other nor knowing of each other's existence. Gil and his crew appear in One Dream as recurring supporting characters. Appearance Tell us what your character looks like! Clothes, height, skinny or fat, carry weapons at all? Personality How does your character behave and their morals Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat Martial Arts, Free style Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew Samson Zelda Beryl Robbie Ally Saurus Family Vulcan Behemoth Leviathan Ziz Allies Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia *Gilgamesh's name is taken from the name of the main protagonist of the ancient epic, "The Epic of Gilgamesh." This is due to Gilgamesh Prime having originally been part of Wyvern 0m3g4's original shounen manga, Wild Hunt, which takes inspiration from many sources of folk lore, myth, religious tales, stories and new media. Likewise, this also explains Gil's alias as the Kirin, since in Wild Hunt, Gil is originally half human and half kirin. **Gil's last name, Prime, is a shortened form of the word "primate." This is because Wyvern had wanted Gil to carry a monkey related motif throughout his character, much like Monkey D. Luffy or Son Goku of Dragon Ball. Unintentionally however, primate can mean "prime" or "first rank," which can refer to Gil's ambitions to be the best pirate in the world. *Much like the rest of The Kirin Pirates, Gil was originally added to the wiki simply for the sake of having fun with introducing characters form Wild Hunt to the world of One Piece. Wyvern would later repurpose Gil and his crew to serve a role in his fan story, One Dream, but as supporting characters instead of their original role as main protagonists in Wild Hunt. External Links Gilgamesh - Wikipedia article on Gilgamesh, the figure Gil's name was based on Primate - Wikipedia article on primates, which was the basis behind Gil's last name Qilin - Wikipedia article on the qilin, or "kirin" in Japanese; the mythical creature Gil was modeled after Calm Belt - One Piece Wiki article about the Calm Belts, which was Gil's home region when introduced to the One Piece world Site Navigation Category:Homunculus Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:Captain Category:Kirin Pirates Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:One Dream Category:Wyvern 0m3g4